


Fight of Soldier

by orphan_account



Series: For The Love Of Goddess [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Extreme cussing, Gen, Mention of the real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I save the day. The end!<br/>Okay, so that's not all it.<br/>But your gonna have to read this to find out what actually happens!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight of Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> A short little work for my new series!  
> If you want to, you can do something similar to this (Short, worthless SHIT with you in it. Well, only MINE will be shit, probably). Volunteer in the comments!

"For the love of fucking goddess, I wish these two cunts would calm down!" I yelled, as Ryouma and Marx argued the world out of fucking existence.

" _Hoshido_ shall receive the great soldier!!"

"No,  _Nohr_ will receive the great warrior!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"Just let America get the warrior, they don't have millitary like you guys do. They have  _machines._ That fire  _wood_ at people. They could use a little strength."

"America?"

"Yeah, different world. The world of Milky Way."

"The world is named after candy?"

"No! ...Wait, I think it is...That isn't the point!"

" *sigh* Fine, then. This 'America' can have the soldier."

"Sign this contract."

" *signs contract* "

"HAH! YOU JUST SIGNED UP TO BE A JESTER FOR DONALD TRUMP!!!"

"Huh?"

"Get your red nose, Ryouester!"

"PFFFFT!!!!"

"I-i'ts not funny..."

"Yes it is. And I'm sure Marx agrees with me."

"Of course I do. But...Who's 'Donald Trump'?"

"In the terms of this world, a king as bad as Garon."

"Yikes."

"Grr..."

"Also, the great soldier is fake."

"What??????"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hope you enjoyed that...


End file.
